Finding Love in a Warehouse
by QueenYande
Summary: Aoba is searching for Mikado in the darkness of the warehouse while reflecting. When he finally finds his Senpai he gets an unpleasant surprise...and then a pleasant one.


"Mikado-senpai?" he called, voice echoing through the darkness of their broken down base. The place looked shabby, was covered in dust and spider webs, and even had a gaping hole on one of its walls- but nevertheless it was their favorite building to hang out in. Aoba felt like it fit them.

No voice came back to him, but when he paused he was able to make out soft breathing and the occasional clicking of a keyboard.  
' Mikado is in here...but I don't know where ' in here' he is'

Their base was huge- it used to be storage area so it sort of had to be- but not vacant. It had boxes stacked on more boxes, stacked on even more boxes. There was even a totaled car somewhere. So definitely not empty. But this would make it harder to search for his beloved senpai.

He sighed and started his search. It wasn't extremely dark- with the full moon only being able to provide him with enough light to keep him from bumping into things like an idiot- but it was still hard to see.

All he needed was to find piercing blue eyes. The blue that belonged to his senpai. The blue that could switch from being as warm as the bright morning sky, as hesitant as a teenager asking someone out for the first time, as frigid as the dark of midnight, as soothing as the the pale blue of the night sky, and then to as dangerous as the stormy blue he adored and loved.

Now only if he could make out a pattern in Mikado's character switches. If he could do that then he could have the upper hand- a hand that would no doubt make things more boring- but Mikado was simply to erratic for him to follow.

In a way, Mikado was like Aoba, except a different strand and less experienced. Aoba didn't know how to feel about that. But what he did know is that he had feelings for him. His eyes lingered for far too long, his hands ached to roam and his tongue begged to taste, the pinning was obvious to everybody- except Mikado, the criminal himself.

The others never hesitated to tease him about it either.

Saying things like , " Oh Mikado-senpai" in a failed attempt to sound like him.  
Or things like, "Fuck me harder, Senpai"  
" I want your cock in me, Mikado-senpai~"  
" I love you Mikado senpai!"

He never got too angry, since he felt like he deserved it for falling so easily. He did however, get disturbed by how accurate their attempts at being assholes were.

The most accurate accounts, was said after one of their many hit jobs;  
" Take all of me senpai, destroy me~"

To which he properly responded to with a ' I hate all of you'.

In his thoughts he managed to stub his toe, quite lamely, against a box.

" Ouch!" he hissed but was stopped mid motion by blue eyes staring at him in the darkness. He smiled,  
" There you are Mikado-senpai!" He walked over to the other, who looked pretty ominous shrouded in darkness.

If he would've payed attention more he would've seen the extra amount of coldness in his eyes, or the fake smile on his face, or even the fact that normal Mikado would've apologized immediately- and this one just stared. But he did not pay attention and was cut off guard when a pair of hands grabbed his neck.

He was slammed down painfully in a matter of seconds.  
" Mi-"  
" Tell me Aoba," it was the first words he had said, and had said them in a way that made Aoba shiver in nervousness and a little delight. His words were foreboding and commanded attention; Aoba loved that side of his senpai.  
" What should I do about this?" He asked, cocking his head to the side then digging into Aoba's stomach with his knee, and then tightening his grip on the boys jugular.

He was about to ask ' what' in a very unintelligent way but Mikado- thankfully, since Mikado hated the fact that Aoba couldn't figure out his cryptic questions more than he hated the fact that he, himself didn't know the answer till Aoba gave him it-cut him off.  
"What shall I do...about you, Aoba-kun?"

Kuronuma would've swallowed if he could. In such a compromising position he'd have to work fast at figuring Mikado out. He traced his eyes however far he could look down Mikado's body, before deciding it was better to focus on the other's eyes- they were by far the most expressive part about Mikado.

What he saw was lust, the way those dark eyes bored into him, the way they watched his every twitch with a kind of hunger that could only be related to animals. But also...something ? There was also a mild flush on his cheeks. Embarrassment. He was biting his lips and every so often his eyes would soften and dilate. No way...

Maybe Mikado cared for Aoba, the same way Aoba cared for him? The thought brought him warmth and more happiness than he'd expected.  
" Kiss...me?" His voice sounded cracked, hopeful, and disgustingly nervous. Mikado's eyes widened slightly, as if a light bulb wen't off in that twisted adolescent mind of his. As if he was thinking to himself,  
' It's just that simple...' Like a question to his brain and a statement to his heart.

The blush spread on his cheeks-a sight that made Aoba feel like he was a little kid again, blushing at their first crush.

It was silent in the warehouse again. Aoba was waiting for a kiss that he wanted bad enough to kill for. Mikado was most likely still shocked and reeling from the information. And all it took was two eyes meeting.

And then they kissed. Such a simple action managed to make Aoba feel hot and when the kissing continued he progressed up the heat ladder until he was burning. They broke for air and he couldn't help but grin,

" Do you know what to do now, Mikado- senpai?" His senpai nodded, with a smile gracing his features.  
" Yes, I think I understand now, what this means. However it doesn't mean I'll accept such a thing so easily"

This didn't dampen Aoba's mood whatsoever. He was a patient, cunning, and stubborn person, and would wait forever for his senpai to be his if he had to.  
" Do you want to make it official like last time?" he teased and was surprised when Mikado said yes.

" I love you Mikado-senpai! " And then they kissed for the second time that day.


End file.
